Contact centers can include offices set up to handle large volumes of calls, emails, chats, texts, letters, and other interactions with customers. The contact centers can screen interactions, forward the interactions to someone qualified to handle them, and to log the interactions. Contact centers can be used by mail-order catalog organizations, telemarketing companies, computer product help desks, and any large organization that uses the telephones, etc. to sell or service products and services.